Getting You Back
by my-reflection
Summary: Family's in the mafia, she is against it all. She left them 2 years ago but now her brother is back...with Li.
1. ProLogue

I know she is making another story without finishing the other two but here are my little agendas for both stories ok?

Cherry, I miss you: I love you guys for reviewing so much for this story and you all rock my socks off and so I will keep updating this story! (Watch for the next chapter at the latest by next week)

Freedom comes with a Price: I know some people like this story but there is a 90 chance that I will delete this story because it is becoming kind of like my first story. So if you liked this story then I am sorry, but WAIT if you have ideas or you don't want me to cancel this story then either tell me with the review of this story or e-mail me at I have to say this or else I could be sued for a lot of money that I don't even have (I don't even have a dollar!) So here goes I do NOT own Card Captors Sakura, CLAMP does ok?

IN CASE: I can't spell everyone's name right so please ignore misspellings!

* * *

Sakura stared inside her room, watching the tears fall down over her cheeks. She couldn't believe that they lied to her, How could they?

She loved them and then she found out what they really were. A few hours ago she was so proud to be the daughter of Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, now she didn't ever want to hear that name again.

She slowly cried as she walked to her balcony doors. She opened it and saw a dark forest green car coming to the car, _'Daddy's so called friends and business men'_ thought Sakura.

She looked down to see a man with brown hair, one in dark blue , a girl with purple highlights and one girl with red high lights and some others step out.

She looked up into the sky, _was this how her life would go on? Would she become like them? 'Not if I can help it'_ Sakura turned around and took out her suitcase and started packing her necessities.

Li walked in to the large house. "Mister Li, so nice to see you" said a young maid obviously trying to flirt with him, Li ignored her and went in. He walked into the dining room to see some other people.

"Nice to see you Li" said Touya smiling. "What's the problem?" Li asked noticing his and Fujitaka's slightly sad face. "Sakura, my daughter just found out that we are in a mafia" said Fujitaka.

"She isn't taking it too well?" asked Mei Ling. "Nope, she locked herself in her room and won't come out for the past 2 hours." Said Nakaru.

Touya looked at Nakaru, they had gotten married a year ago and she was like an older sister to Sakura.

"Well let's get down to business!" said Tai, one of the members there. "Ok the problem is that a couple of business men have hired men to kill our mafia" said Touya outlining the problem. "No sweat, we can kill the lot easily" smiled Yukito.

The girl in purple highlights slowly smiled and started videotaping "Yeah I mean they aren't even strong" "Plus they can't even defeat one of us" said Eriol. "Apparently they have managed to get some strong people and these people are very strong and could defeat any of us quickly" said Fujitaka.

"So what are we going to do" asked Mei Ling.

Sakura looked around her room; it was like she was never here. She pulled down her pink curtains, putting them in a pile, and then she took off all her pictures and took down anything that would make her remember that this room used to be hers.

Sakura had packed all her clothes and important documents away, she knew that today she would leave this house and never come back.

She slowly opened her door and looked outside, the maids were gossips and one would instantly tell everyone else if they saw what she was doing. Sakura dragged her suitcase slowly until she reached the entrance of the main door.

"Sakura?" she turned around to be faced with her father.

"Sakura what are you doing here?" "Leaving"

"WHAT? You will not leave this house! Do I make my self clear?"

"You might be my father but that does not give you the right to talk to me like that!"

Sakura opened the door, and started heading out to the taxi that was there.

"SAKURA" said Touya as he stepped outside the house. He was furious, how could she leave them.

"I won't live with a family that has their hands' stained with blood!" yelled Sakura as more tears rolled down her face.

She threw her suitcase in the taxi and went in, driving off into the distance night.

Touya stared, "I need someone to follow her" "Don't" said Fujitaka, "But Sakura is running away,"

"She might be but that is her decision, you told me that you didn't want her living the life we do" he said softly.

"But father" said Touya, he watched his father walk inside, obviously wiping away his tears.

"I'm scared something will happen to her…"

* * *

_That was 2 years ago when I was 15. The funny thing was that my father didn't put me as a runaway; he told them that I was staying at a friend's house for the rest of high school which was partially true. _

_I stayed with Marilyn, a nice 68 year old lady who took me in when that night I came crying to her. She was shocked to hear my story but took care of me. _

_I left my private school; I personally hated it there, staying with rich kids who thought that they were the best people ever. _

_I remember seeing the same 2 boys and girls at that school the night I ran away. I joined a public school and made lots of new friends who liked me for me. _

_Of course I am not truly happy; at times I wonder why they never came after me…maybe it was good after all.

* * *

Touya stared outside his office; after his father died he had taken over the company and mafia. He remembered seeing his sister at the funeral a year ago, she was crying, dressed in black. She wouldn't talk to him though._

She stayed there till the end and left solemnly. He wondered if her life was better now. He turned to face Nakaru who was looking at him with sad eyes, "Thinking about Saku again?" asked Nakaru. "No" he said lying, though Nakaru knew the truth already.

She left him to wander in his own thoughts when a message from the secretary came in. "Mr. Kinomoto, Mr. Li is waiting for you outside your office" said a voice.

"Tell him I will be right out" said Touya.

Li waited impatiently outside Touya's office, ignoring the stupid flirts of all the women.

'Did they have nothing else better to do with their lives other then goggle-eye at him?'

"Some one is in a hurry!" smiled Touya, "Are you coming to Hong Kong or what?" asked Li, knowing the answer. "Of course the plane only leaves in an hour" "An hour" said Li with a smirk.

They both left the building and headed to Hong Kong.

* * *

_I never told my brother where I moved after I ran away. I didn't want him to know, maybe fear or just maybe anger. _

_I came to the funeral of my father, it was so miserable, I never spoken to him and now I will never get the chance. Talking to my brother was something I didn't do at that funeral. _

_Didn't want to speak to him at all. I hope he knows that I will never forgive him for the mafia. _

_At times I think about going to Japan and talking to him but something holds me back every time. He doesn't know that I live in Hong Kong.

* * *

_

So what do you think? Good or Bad? I know I am writing a lot about stuff like this but sorry I seem passionate about stuff like these topics for some reason. If you want more then please be sweet and nice and make me a review that will keep the dice? Ok I can not rhyme but still please review!


	2. Cherise Restaurant

Your reviews rock! Thanks so much, here is a little gift for you ;)!So hope you like this chappie (I rushed so don't blame me!)

Disclaimer : If i don't say this then some rich person who owns CLAMP will sue me so I DONT own CCS

PS: Ignore my made up names !

* * *

"Would you like some nuts sir?" asked the one of the air waitresses in Li's plane to Touya. Touya just shook his head and asked for some water instead. 

"What's bugging you?" asked a dark blue haired man named Eriol. He was sitting beside his girlfriend, Tomoyo. "Nothing" said Touya, Nakaru looked at him and snuggled into his chest.

Touya smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly, no one else asked anything. "So what are we doing in Hong Kong?" asked Touya to Li,

"You can visit the Chinese mafia and my family and probably just chill around or have some fun" grinned Li. Touya smirked, he knew what fun meant.

* * *

"Sakura" Sakura turned around with a smile as she looked at her friends, Mika and Panuki who were some of the funniest and best people to hang out with in her opinion. 

"Yeah?" asked Sakura.

"You still working at the restaurant?" Asked Panuki.

"Yeah, from noon till 6pm!" said Sakura. "Ah but that is when we have fun and go shopping!" said Mika disappointingly. Sakura smiled and said "Of course not, we can so shop hello it is a Friday and the mall is open till 10pm!"

"FOUR hours of shopping here we come" yelled Panuki. Sakura giggled as she headed towards her work place.

* * *

"Wow I think we need some decent food in our stomachs after that long plane ride!" said Mei Ling staring outside the black limo. "Sure why don't we stop by 'Cherise Flavor' it has some great food!" said Tomoyo. 

The limo had finally managed to bring them to the restaurant and they got out. Touya had to admit that the restaurant looked pretty formal and uptight but when he went inside it was pretty casual.

In fact it was like a casual/formal mix, including someone to show you to your table but you could also just order upfront for on the go.

"This place is pretty cool" giggled Nakaru. Li walked up to the man standing near the stand and said "Table for 6 please" The man noticing it was the famous Li and Kinomoto were there he right away managed to get them a table quickly.

Nakaru sat down when she noticed a familiar auburn haired girl. "Touya doesn't that girl look like?" "Sakura" said Touya.

Everyone turned around to see the girl behind the counter in a waitress outfit smiling at her customers.

* * *

Sakura loved working at the restaurant 'Cherise Flavor' because it was neat and very friendly. 

"So when your time is shift done?" asked Joe, another person who worked there.

"In like about 5 minutes" smiled Sakura,

"Then sadly another Shopping trip"

"You must be happy with joy" said a girl eating her hamburger.

"Yeah so happy, you know how much I LOVE shopping" said Sakura sarcastically.

Everyone loved talking with Sakura in the restaurant because she was the type of girl you can have fun with but also be serious with at the same time. Sakura looked outside the window to see one of the girls from school flirting with a boy.

She laughed when she heard a burp from someone. "Joeeee" said Tina, the head waiter as Sakura kept laughing softly. Tina looked at Sakura and smiled, "Sorry" said Sakura giggling,

"It is pretty funny" Tina smiled "Yeah but still" "Ok" said Joe. Sakura looked at the clock when she noticed that her shift was done, she went into the washroom, changed and got out and punched out her time card when she noticed a lot of pairs of eyes staring back at her.

She turned around and gasped. There was her brother, sister-in-law, and the other people she remembered from before. That's when she noticed Touya get up quickly, Sakura looked back and waved goodbye and rushed out the door.

* * *

Touya tried to get up but she left, "That is my sister" he said. "What?" said Tomoyo obviously clueless to the whole thing? 

"We have to find her!" said Nakaru as she tried also to rush outside. Li stared and said, "She works here no?"

"Yes" said Touya impatiently.

"Then we can ask the workers here about her"

"Good idea" replied Touya.

They sat back down and ate, after eating Li managed to talk with Tina.

"Excuse but could you tell be some info about Sakura?" asked Touya.

"Um sorry but aren't you the famous kinomoto?" she asked nervously.

"Yes"

"Um I don't think its right to tell you info but you must be new here if you don't know anything about her, she is 17, oh she is graduating high school, works here everyday part time.

She lives on her own apartment and visits Marilyn who took care of her when she ran away from home. She is really kind, you need help or something and she will do it for you! Can I ask you why you need info though?"

"For a reason, thank you" said Touya. They walked outside the doors leaving a bedazzled Tina behind.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she took out her apartment keys. Shopping with two enthusiastic girls was fun but very tiring; she still couldn't get her brother off her mind. 

'What if he found me, what would he do?" she thought, but shook it out of her head.

There was no need for that. "Sakura is that you darling?" asked a young lady in her 30's opening her door,

"Yes it is just me Mrs. Yurikin, sorry if I woke you or your children up" Sakura apologized.

"Oh it is ok, I usually stay up late on a Friday" smiled Mrs. Yurikin. Sakura smiled back and opened her door. She sighed and opened the lights and let out a gasp.

"Hello Sakura" said a deep voice.

"Brother?"

* * *

So what do you think so far about the story? Is it good? Bad? Ok? I don't want to make that kind of story where Li and Sakura fall in love in one chapter or in one second because I hate those types of stories (no offence) 


	3. Unknown Strangers

OMG! I never believed that I would have this many reviews! Did I ever tell you guys that you all rock? 'Cause you SO do! Ok here is another chapter to satisfy your thirst…for now.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own CCS ok?

* * *

Sakura stood there, surprise was written all over her face.

"What are you doing here?" she stammered.

"Just visiting, I didn't expect to see you but you know I thought 'what is the harm about seeing a little sister that left your family 2 years ago again?' so here I am" said Touya plainly.

Sakura felt all her hatred of them rise back into her, "Do not try to make me go on a guilt trip" said Sakura with fierce eyes,

"You are part of that group or 'Mafia' as you call it, it was your choice and my choice was to leave you for it"

Touya was taken a back a bit, that is when Sakura noticed everyone around the apartment.

Nakaru sat beside Touya and Mei Ling beside her. In another couch was Eriol and Tomoyo and the last single couch was Li. Sakura simply stared back until Nakaru tried to break the ice,

"Um Sakura how are you it has been long since I have seen you, you have grown so much" Sakura faked a smile,

"Thank you, now if you don't mind I would love it if all of you could leave me alone in my apartment. So in other words I am telling you to get OUT" Sakura said.

Touya got up, Sakura was shocked that he did it with out a fight. "Sakura everyone misses you, including the family" said Touya sadly. Sakura felt a pang of sadness hit her heart, her eyes softened,

"I can't come back, don't you get it, I don't belong with the family" Touya stared at her and left, everyone followed Touya.

Sakura fell onto the couch and started to cry, "Oh brother, I would love to come back home, but I don't want to be like you and father" she whispered. Sakura soon closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Touya stepped into the limo and saw everyone, "Why did you leave her?" asked Eriol confusingly

. "She doesn't want to come back so there is no reason" said Touya.

Nakaru stared at him and yelled for the first time, "IDIOT, can't you see that she loves you still and is afraid of coming back! She is family and no one ever turns their back on family!"

Everyone stood there amazed for the first time to here Nakaru yell, Touya stood there silently,

"And Then what can I do?"

Mei Ling pondered for a while, "Touya does anyone know that Sakura is related to the mafia?" she asked. "Yes, lots of people do" said Touya.

"Can't she be in danger since a new mafia has tried to make it self known?" she said simple. "WHAT" he roared,

"My baby sister is in danger?" Everyone stared at him back, how he could manage to change expressions so quickly was a mystery even to them.

"I want 24 hour surveillance on the apartment, bodyguards, people stalking her every move"

"Touya calm down" said Nakaru.

"What?"

"If they didn't attack her before then why now?" asked Tomoyo also confused.

"The new mafia only formed less then a month ago" said Li coldly, who was trying to state the obvious. "We can't do all that stuff or Sakura will notice" said Nakaru.

"I do not want my little sister hurt" said Touya in a very cold way. "Ok we will think of something" said Eriol.

Touya then noticed that they were at Li's house. They stepped outside and walked inside into a large meeting of the mafia members.

Sakura woke up the soft morning light hitting her face gently. She opened her eyes and looked outside the window; she managed to change into a light blue tee with some faded blue jeans. She stepped outside the door and locked it.

"Why do I feel so sad?" thought Sakura. She shook her head, she didn't need this type of stuff right now…she was free and didn't have to feel bad_. Then why is my stomach doing flips?_ Sakura went out the door and headed towards the restaurant.

Sakura frowned as she started cleaning one of the tables in the restaurant, she didn't mind morning shifts but today she had too much on her mind to think about.

"Something bothering you?" asked Joe.

"Nope why?" asked Sakura absent mind.

"Hmm may be it is because you are cleaning the straws." He said with a smirk. Sakura blushed a bit and realized what she was doing.

"Uh I um am uh…" she couldn't think of any words to say. She just got up and started taking orders for the early customers. She heard the door open and close. She looked up and saw her brother and a few of the people from last night. It didn't surprise her though; she knew he would do something like that. Sakura sighed; since she was the waitress…it meant 'She' had to take their orders. Sakura came up to their table and handed them menus, "Welcome to Cherise, after you are done choosing your selections someone will come to pick up your order" she smiled and left.

Touya was actually surprised that his little sister managed to smile and act as if nothing ever happened. It hurt him that his little sister was now living her life as if she had no family though. He looked up to see everyone choosing something from the menu. He then noticed Sakura coming back.

"What will be your orders?" asked Sakura.

"Chicken soup and side salad" said Tomoyo.

"Fried shrimp and steak" said Eriol.

"Lasagna for me" said Naraku.

"Escargot" replied Touya.

Sakura just stared at her brother, _escargot? These people eat all this stuff in themorning? What strange people!_She said "Sorry sir but we don't have escargot here; you will have to choose a different meal, if you do want it you could head down to a French restaurant"

Touya looked at her "Then I will have mashed potatoes with chicken legs"

"Alright" said Sakura.

She noticed that a man in chocolate hair didn't order anything… "I don't want anything so don't even ask" said Li coldly.

"Oh then sorry for caring whether you wanted a meal or not" said Sakura sarcastically and left. Touya looked at Li

"Wow you are the few people that she has been sarcastic too" Li looked at him, "It's a gift."

Sakura noticed Laura coming. "Hey Sakura thanks for taking the morning shift for me" said Laura. "No problem" smiled Sakura as she went to the washrooms and changed.

She got out of her regular waitress outfit and now wore dark blue Capri's and a long dark green t-shirt that came 1 or 2 inches above her knee. Instead of running shoes she replaced them with comfortable sandals. "See ya Joe and Laura" said Sakura as she headed out the door.

"Oh wait, some guy wanted to talk to you…the one in the corner" said Laura pointing to Sakura's brother. Sakura stared at the table, Touya was sitting there smirking.

"I should just leave" thought Sakura.

"Uh tell him that I am busy" she said and walked out of the restaurant quickly.

She then crossed the street and saw a red convertible behind her. It was honking but she ignored it until she noticed two men in black come quickly and took her hand.

"Hey let…let me go" said Sakura as they muffled her voice. They took her into the car and one of the men talked into the cell phone

"Mission Completed Sir"

* * *

Yeah that is one more chapter completed. Keep Reviewing…I have amazing fans….you guys review even when it takes like forever to update. (starts crying) 


	4. Richadez Snaligo

I know it has been forever since I updated this story. I am so happy with all the reviews you guys are giving me! Does anyone know all four of Li's sister's names? If you know them please can you tell me? Anyways here is another chapter to the story; it is short because I was trying to stay awake but I couldn't. I hope this will rest your needs for now!

Disclaimer: I would LOVE to own CCS just like I would LOVE to have a puppy. But I DON'T have a puppy so I DON'T own CCS (It belongs to Clamp)

* * *

Sakura woke up groggily, "uh what happened?" Sakura lifted her head up to see a dark room. The dim light from the window only helped show shadows of the furniture. Sakura helped herself up from the bed she was lying on. As her feet touched the floor she felt someone else moving.

Sakura froze; she knew someone else was behind her. She slowly turned around to see dark brown eyes starring back at her. Sakura in an instinct was about to scream but felt a hand grab over her mouth.

"Be silent and I can get you out of here" whispered the voice.

Sakura whispered "Touya"

"Yeah"

"What the hell is this? Why on earth am I here?"

Touya opened the window and motioned Sakura to follow. Sakura dumbly followed, now sitting on a tree branch. "You were kidnapped but right now I am trying to save you" said Touya. "It was probably your fault I got kidnapped" mumbled Sakura.

"Well a rich man wants you"

"WHAT? Why me?" hollered Sakura as Touya slowly went behind the guard's hut and threw rocks at the glass and ran. As the guard came out, Touya opened the gate and pulled Sakura through it also. Touya started walking briskly and Sakura was running trying to catch up to him.

A black limo pulled up behind them, Touya opened the door and said "Come in"

"No way" said Sakura madly. She wasn't going to go any further in to the rabbit's hole.

"Sakura come on, for you own safety" pleaded Touya. Sakura stared and then noticed the strange neighbourhood she was in; she sighed and stepped inside the limo.

"And so Richadez wanted an engagement with you" started Touya.

Sakura shot up, "Engagement? With who? I don't remember agreeing to no god forsaken engagement" Touya groaned,

"Richadez Snaligo wanted to marry you when you turned 16, but father had refused the marriage since he was the one that killed many of our men"

"Snail to go?" asked Sakura all of a sudden laughing her head off. Touya stared; he hadn't expected this emotion to go off right now.

Sakura kept laughing and wiped her tears off, she looked at Touya's face and replied "It's been a long day, especially with the kidnapping" Touya sat down in front of Sakura,

"Sakura it is not funny, this man is set out to marry you and have you as his wife" Sakura stared, "No way, and I would rather die then marry him"

"Good since you put it that way I will show you where you can stay"

"Hold it! What do you mean stay, I just thought you would warn me and that would be it!"

"Sakura this man will shoot down your friends just to find out where you are, you are obviously not safe" Sakura looked at him for a moment,

"Is this Richardez guy in another mafia?" Touya looked up, he knew she wouldn't like it at all.

"Yes"

"UGH! What is with these mafias?" Sakura then sat there quietly.

"So what now?" asked Sakura. Touya sighed "Well you are going to stay at a friend's family's house for your safety"

"NO!" yelled Sakura. "Or you could go home and get kidnapped again by Rico," Sakura looked at him,

"How do you know this guy will do that?"

"Well if he will kidnap you in broad daylight then he will do anything" said Touya. Sakura knew she had no choice, "Who's this friend?"

"Actually he is the leader of the Chinese mafia"

"Leader? Chinese Mafia? Why is this some how not surprising me?" groaned Sakura. "Good to see you are in such a happy mood" said Touya. Sakura looked at Touya with a very cold look. "Lord just kill me now" thought Sakura silently.

* * *

The car stopped and Touya and Sakurawalked out, she noticed the large white house.Sakura was amazed at the detail and architecture put into the house. Especially the beautiful flowers planted around the house or mansion as Sakura would put it.

She followed Touya into the large house. Sakura walked in and found the inside to be just as extravagant as the outside. The interior was lavishly decorated, and Sakura harshly admitted that the large fountain in the entrance was very cool. She saw some maids cleaning different parts of the house as she walked down a hallway with her brother.

Touya opened a door and inside was a lot of people. "KAWAII" Sakura gasped as 4 ladies pinched her cheeks and hugged her. Sakura didn't expect this. "Girls get off her right now!" said a solemn voice. As all the girls got off her, Sakura felt a rush of relief wash over her very quickly.

"Sorry for the girls, I am Yelan Li" said the voice. Sakura looked up to see a smiling woman, her hair tied back into a low bun and she was wearing a traditional Chinese outfit. "Um it is ok" said Sakura. "Please Sit" said Yelan. Sakura nodded and sat down on a couch.

"I take it the mission went fine?" she asked Touya. "Yes, I doubt they even know she is gone"

"Good, buys us some more time"

"Do you want any food? The cook should be in the kitchen you can ask him for some food. Sakura?" Sakura looked up to see the lady stare at her. "Uhm sorry, what?"

"You can go to the kitchen for some food"

"Thank you"

"The girls will show you the way" Sakura's eyes widened,

"It's ok, I can manage to find it myself" "I know they are hyper but don't worry they are only like that to new comers"

As the girls dragged Sakura to the kitchen to eat Yelan looked at Touya. "How long are you planning to keep it from her?"

Touya looked down, "I will tell her when she is ready"

* * *

Sakura felt herself being dragged to the kitchen, there she was shocked. Everything was stainless and modern. "Eat what ever you would like; I think the chef made some delicious cake in the fridge"

Fan Rei opened the fridge and took out a large half eaten cake. She sliced a piece of cake and set it on a plate and gave it to Sakura. "Thanks" said Sakura.

"Ah she is so polite" said one of the girls. "Oh! Lets bring her to Tomoyo; she will think your so kawaii too!" They all squealed and Sakura plugged her ears. After she finished eating her cake they brought her upstairs.

She stepped into a purple themed room to see a girl with purple hair tape record another girl with black hair who obviously didn't look happy modelling the outfits. "Come on Tomoyo please"

"Just one outfit Meilin"

"Fine"

Tomoyo then noticed the girls at the door, "Hi! Oh you must be Touya's little sister. I have lots of outfits for you to model with too" said Tomoyo as she started daydreaming about some more clothes she could make for the new girl. Sakura stared, "What?"

"Oh we have to get you changed into something better then that Cruinto label outfit! Oh you will look so kaw" "Please don't say it!" said Sakura horrified. "KAWAII"

Meilin walked up to Sakura, "its ok I understand what you are going through" she said smiling. Sakura smiled softly. She was about to move back when she turned around and hit someone.

"Sorry" she looked up to see amber eyes staring right back at her.

* * *

YEAH one chapter done! Aren't you all so happy that I finished this chapter! I know this isn't really a cliff hanger but at least I tried.

**Finished Chapter**: August, 18, 2005 8:58pm

**Proofread**: August, 18, 2005 9:00pm


	5. Love and Anger

I got so many reviews! I feel so happy! Yes I keep saying that I will update and I don't. I decided to make an easier plan, every week I will add another chapter one of my stories. So all the stories keep getting updated! I also want to thank those who added me on their favourites list! It made me more determined to write another chapter. This chapter is a little rushed so sorry but it is the middle of the night! It's also short so Sorry! This chapter is kind of like a "I am still alive" chapter!

**Disclaimer**: If I had a genie then I would wish to own CCS but sadly I don't have a genie so CLAMP owns CCS

* * *

Sakura stared at those amber eyes, as if it captured her very soul. She shook her head softly was about to move when the man in front of her held her arms.

"Will you please let go?"

Li stared at this beautiful girl with her enticing green eyes. His first urge was to kiss her yet he controlled himself. Li knew he was holding onto her arm and was asked to let go, he let go and felt a rush of warmth lost. He stared as she and Tomoyo walked past him.

"It seems you've been interested in Sakura, cousin!" gloated Mei Ling. Li stared into space until he realized what Mei Ling had said to him.

"Sakura is her name….interesting" he smirked and suddenly left. Mei Ling just stared; her cousin didn't fight back or do anything at all!

"The apocalypse is coming" muttered Mei Ling.

Li's four sisters squealed, "KAWAII, our little brother is in love!"

* * *

Sakura started to walk behind Tomoyo when she felt someone follow her; she turned around to see nothing and shrugged it off. She kept walking until Tomoyo led her to a room.

As she opened the door, Sakura was blinded by lavender. It was the colours of the wall and her bed in fact everything was lavender except for the clothes. She walked in;

"Here I think I have the perfect outfit for you" smiled Tomoyo.

She walked into her closet to pick out some clothes. Sakura looked around the house when Tomoyo came out with black jeans and a red top with a V neck. Tomoyo also brought a white vest to put under the top. "Thank you"

Tomoyo smiled and after Sakura changed started to tape record her.

"It's a habit and you look so adorable so I have to record this, I will meet you later in the dining room for fashion consultation"

"Ok"

* * *

Sakura stepped out the hall and started to find the dining room. After 10 minutes Sakura felt like she was going in circles and knew she was lost.

"Are you lost" Sakura turned around to be faced with the same man with amber eyes.

"Y-yes" Li pulled Sakura closer and smirked, "

Where do you need to go?"

Sakura stared at Li's face…trying not to notice his deep amber eyes and messy hair.

"Dining room" whispered Sakura.

Li brought his face to Sakura's and whispered

"Follow me" Li pulled Sakura near him and started walking.

"Will you please let me go, who ever you are!"

"Well my name is Li but you can call me Syoaran and no I will not let you go"

"Why?" pleaded Sakura.

Li faced Sakura and took out her hand and softly traced his fingers across her pale face,

"You don't remember me do you?" he asked softly.

Sakura stared at him and tried to remember

"_Those eyes, I've seen them before_

" Sakura gasped "You're him"

Li grinned

"Yes"

Sakura was shocked, she didn't expect to ever see him again…after that dance but here he was. Sakura was in shock until they reached the dining room.

"This is the dining room" Li said.

Sakura stepped in and so lavish décor, dark wood furniture for the dining set with black leather cushions on the chairs. The wall was painted a cream white and a chandelier hung from the middle. The walls were decorated with detailed paintings and the floor was a nice wood finish. Sakura stared at it,

"Tomoyo told me to meet her here, she mustn't have come yet"

"So let me show you around" replied Li huskily. Sakura blushed as he came behind her and wrapped her. She came to her senses and remembered something about that night causing her to push Li away,

"No thank you I would rather stay here"

Li was obviously not expecting this,

"I still don't forgive you for what you did that night"

Li gawked, "You believed that slut?"

"Yes she is not a slut but my friend and she always tells the truth!"

"It's a lie"

"She wouldn't lie to me!"

Li walked out frustrated thinking that 5 minutes ago everything was perfect but now Sakura actually believed her so-called friend on what happened that night.

"I have got to make her believe me" whispered Li.

As he walked across the corridors, Li's sisters came with Tomoyo.

* * *

"Why is she mad at Li?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know but we have got to get them together" replied Fanren.

"Did you see how cute they were, they are meant to be!" said Fuutie.

"Yeah I know" Tomoyo whispered.

Tomoyo strolled into the living room,

"Oh you came earlier, did you get lost?" she asked innocently.

"No, Li helped" replied Sakura bitterly.

"Do you not like him?" asked Tomoyo curiously.

"Uh never mind, I don't want to talk about it!" said Sakura trying desperately to change the subject. "CLOTHES" screamed Tomoyo with delight.

"Now I can totally give you a new wardrobe with matching makeup, oh this is going to be so much fun" Sakura sighed, she had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

As Tomoyo ranted on about designs and started drawing them spreading the entire dining room table with designs Sakura whispered one name that had been in her mind ever since that dance,

"Li…"

* * *

Yes I finished this chapter finally. I know I rushed Li and Sakura meeting, sorry but it is vital to the story. I wonder what happened that night at the dance. Should we all wait another year to find out! Just kidding! Sorry for the shortness again!

Find out what happens next in:

_**1 week!**_

**Finished Chapter:** September, 30, 2005 11:47pm

**Proofread Chapter:** September, 30, 2005 11:53pm


	6. At the Beginning

I did it! Yup I finally updated when I said I would update meaning one week! So this chapter will brief you on the history of our favourite couples. So just chill, relax, and write a nice review and the next chapter could be way longer then this short chapter. Just saying!

If I get at least 20 reviews (I know it is a lot!) then not only will the chapter be coming out sooner but much longer and more interesting! It is your decision!

Disclaimer: CCS is a great anime meaning it would take a lot of money to own it; so far I have 33 cents so therefore I do NOT sadly own CCS.

* * *

_The music flowed through the ball….making the young adults' pair up to dance to the light hearted music. The symphony was playing beautifully as Sakura looked around the ball room. She had refused many of the dances by men who only wanted her because of her eternal beauty._

"_Would you like to dance" said a deep voice. Sakura sighed and turned around to politely turn down the suitor when she say a gorgeous amber eyed man standing in front of her. Sakura had no idea on what to say. _

"_I believe that is a yes" smiled the man as he freely took her hand and danced along the many others on the floor. After the shock, Sakura managed to ask "Who are you?" The man brought his face so closely to her own that when he spoke the hot breath tickled her skin. _

"_My name is Syoaran, heir to a rich Enterprise" _

"_So just another rich guy" muttered Sakura. _

"_Oh contraire Mademoiselle, that does not make me like every other person in this room" Sakura looked at him with a surprised look, "Oh and what make's you different" _

"_Maybe because I have fallen into a deep love with you" Sakura stared at him and shook her head, _

"_Do you even know who I am?"_

"_No but I will soon find out" replied Li. _

"_Oh and how is that?" _

"_Simply by asking around" Sakura just smiled, "Then good luck Syoaran" She left Li standing there as the music ended. _

_Soon an hour had passed and the clock struck 12. Sakura was going to get ready to go, "Does Cinderella need to get home before the spell wears off" asked a familiar voice. Sakura grinned and turned around, "No, she just would like to get some rest" Li smirked and continued on _

"_Sakura Kinomoto, who would have known that you would be the daughter of the richest man in Japan." Sakura just stared, 'How did he know?' "Who did you ask to get this information" "One does not reveal his resources" _

_Sakura headed to exit the door when Li held her hand. "Hm, do you think Hong Kong's richest bachelor and heir to Li Enterprises would just let the girl of his dreams walk away?" Sakura blushed at the comment and then reality hit her, "You're the one my father is doing a merger with!" _

"_That is correct" _

_Li looked into her eyes and slowly brought his lips down to hers; Sakura felt a soft warm lip cover her own. It was light but after he let go she silently groaned. "Please stay some more" asked Li softly. Sakura looked at him 'How can I say no to him' she asked herself. She nodded her head slightly and the grinning Li danced with her once more. _

_Sakura was in the washroom to fix her makeup. Li had persistently refused to let her go anywhere but finally agreed for a little break. Sakura looked into the mirror to see a flushed face. She smiled at the thought of remembering his lips on her own. She came outside to see Syoaran kissing her friend. She felt tears coming down her face and ran out of the grand hall. _

"_SAKURA" yelled Li as he tried chasing after her. He was angry, when Sakura had left to fix her makeup, a girl had forced her lips onto his. He pushed her aside to see Sakura running. He dashed out to the front to see the car go by. _

_Sakura cried her eyes out in the car. Sniffling as the driver at the front looked back at her with sympathy. _

_Sakura's friend, Tinaka, had told Sakura afterwards that Li had kissed her in the first place and she tried to get out of his grasp but it was too tight. Sakura believed her after all, this was the girl who was her friend since she was little.

* * *

_

"Sakura, what do you think?" "SAKURA?" Sakura turned her head to see Tomoyo smiling at her, she looked down to find herself wearing a butterscotch coloured dress, it was so beautiful and seemed to sway with Sakura as she moved around. It was a no sleeve dress with a white shawl.

"Wow, its amazing" Sakura said.

"I know it looks amazing on you!" Tomoyo answered. "Wait right here and I will just get the final piece." Smiled Tomoyo.

Sakura watched her leave and felt her eye lids weigh slightly. She felt so weak and slowly slid onto the couch, 'I will just take a little nap' she thought.

Tomoyo walked in to show Sakura the beautiful headpiece when she found Sakura sleeping on the couch. She grinned and muttered "She must have had a hard day" and put a blanket over her.

Li was walking through the corridors and finally walked into the basement. He slowly descended down the spiral staircase and looked at everyone who was there, "So what is the problem?"

"We are having a little problem; the Rebels have destroyed so far 3 of our bar/clubs." Said Eriol. "The Rebels weren't a problem until they luckily managed to get some bombing equipment across the border and now are wrecking our Mafia territories." Replied Takashi.

"So why not just take them out?" asked Mei Ling. "The Rebels were once a couple of people who were rejected from different Mafia's and decided to create their own one, it was ok since they weren't powerful and did only minor things. Until Richadez Snaligo, a former Russian mafia member joined the pack. Now they are becoming swifter and smarter" said Touya.

"Do we have any ideas on what club they are going to target next?" asked Li. "We have narrowed it down to the Blue River and the Calypso's" answered Eriol.

"Good tonight we need 2 groups at each club. Anything suspicious to be notified right away" Li replied in a toned voice.

"Naraku, Touya, Seitya, Takashi and Mei Ling will go to Blue River. Eriol, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Keko and I will head to the Calypso's understood?"

"Yes" said the group simultaneously.

* * *

Sakura felt warm and fuzzy in her bed, she tried to move and fell to the hardwood floor. "Ow" moaned Sakura. She brought her head up to realize that she wasn't in her room. She remembered all of last night flow through her head.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head since it hurt a bit after falling on to the ground. She got up and the sheet fell to the floor. She noticed that she was still wearing the beautiful dress and decided to firstly change. Sakura changed into an outfit provided by Tomoyo.

She wore a beautiful Chinese style blouse which was with a Black background and autumn leaves embroidered onto the fabric in a corner. She decided to go with dark blue jeans and rolled up the ends since until it became 3 quarter pants. She looked at her hair and decided to put it in a bun which after a bit of time was finally perfected.

Sakura opened the door and walked through the hallways. She thanked the gods for finding the main door and was about to walk out of the house when she heard some people talking. Sakura frantically searched for a hiding place till she finally found decided to hide into the large closet to keep the many jackets. She slightly opened the slide door to hear what the people were saying.

Everyone had finally gotten ready and was now ready to go to their destination. Li looked around and felt like someone was watching him. He shook his head, 'No one is here' he said to himself quietly. He walked outside to his black motorcycle with a grey wolf howling picture on it and went off.

Sakura softly let go of her breath. So they were all gone, everyone except maybe the servants if they had any and Mrs. Li. The door suddenly slid open and a maid stared at Sakura. Sakura tried to think fast and dropped to the ground, "Oh there is my earring" she said as she tried to get out the closet. The maid still shocked gave Sakura time to get outside.

She almost made it until a tall man blocked the way.

* * *

Aren't we all happy that this chapter is done and over with? Now I just have to start on the next chapter!

Find out what happens next in:

_**25 days**_

Just kidding

_**1 week**_

**Finished Chapter:** October, 9, 2005 6:57pm

**Proofread Chapter:** This Chapter was not proofread!


	7. Escape Route

I bet you thought I was dead. But no, I am still alive and writing my stories. Basically my inspiration is lacking, if you know me in real life then you'd know I can be a perfectionist at times. I don't care about my room and stuff, but I wrote one chapter, erased it all and wrote this one because I didn't like how I wrote the chapter before. Hopefully I still have some dedicated people who will still read this story. (Plus I feel loved that you all are reviewing my story)

Disclaimer: Yup it's true…I know I DON'T own CCS or any of its people. Well maybe Kero (such a cute guardian)…….FINE I DON'T own Kero. (Break my dreams)

* * *

"Uh oh" thought Sakura.

Fear ran through her quickly, she didn't know who this guy was but in the circumstance she was in, it didn't seem like a good chance that she could escape. Sakura felt numb and didn't know what to say. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura stared up to see an old man who was dressed in a similar butler's outfit. She slowly stepped backwards, "You are not allowed to leave the premises under Master Li's orders" he replied. Sakura looked behind him, there it was.

The main door open, she could just fly quickly out, but the security would catch her. All of a sudden she felt herself being picked up and carried to a room. All of a sudden she was in a room and heard the door shut. She looked around and tried to open the door, it was locked.

"Sorry Miss Sakura, but you will have to be staying here till Master Li arrives"

"Unlock this door!" yelled Sakura.

She quickly looked around the room. Whoever stayed here like too much green, though she had to admit it did look beautiful. It was a very elaborately decorated room, with a large king sized bed, accommodated with night stands on each side. She peeked to another door, hoping for an exit to only be faced with a closet full of clothes. She turned around and stared at the large window. She cautiously stared outside to find a balcony.

"Ok this is way too easy" said a small voice in Sakura's head, "I can get out in a snap".

But reasoning pushed that little thought away as she quickly made a rope using the green blankets. Sakura slowly threw it over the balcony and carefully went down. As soon as she reached the floor, she looked for an exit out of the gardens. Sakura stared around the garden.

Wasn't there a sign that would say "EXIT HERE"? It would make life much easier on her.

She walked to the side to find a large garage. "It's locked" muttered Sakura. She slowly hoped that using credit cards worked in opening locks. Sadly television lied to her. Instead she looked around and used a thin stick to pick the lock. Finally after a while of stabbing the poor stick into the lock, it clicked.

Sakura slowly opened the door to be faced with a whole set of luxurious cars.

"Oh my god" said a shocked Sakura.

She had been to auto shows before, and seen nice cars but these, were amazing customised cars that were painted and sparkled with perfection. She stared at a special silver convertible, which was lowered and had sick rims on it. Sakura looked around for a decent key, and laughed as she found a key holder that had all the keys to the cars.

On the top was a note

"If any of you wreck these cars, you are going to get it from me! I will personally come down and kick your ass –Mike"

"Sorry Mike but I will be borrowing a car" smiled Sakura.

She slowly turned on the engine and realised the garage was still closed.

"How the heck is one supposed to open this garage?" she asked, "Ah here is the remote".

She pressed it and all of a sudden she felt like she was going downwards.

"Huh?" she was suddenly pulled down, when she looked again, she was in a tunnel.

Li had made an underground tunnel to drive these cars. Sakura smiled, this would be fun and she wouldn't get caught by the security. She accelerated and whizzed through the tunnel. If_ only_ she knew where this tunnel would end…

Li drove back on his bike. The damn Rebels didn't show up tonight. Apparently, they were looking for a person who was missing. _Sakura_. He smirked; they would never find her, especially with her in one of the safest places. He walked inside only to be informed by Wei (his butler) that Sakura had escaped.

"WHAT? How is it possible that she escaped?"

"Sorry Master Li, but after locking her in her room we didn't expect your room to have a balcony" said a maid.

Li was furious, Sakura could be **anywhere** by now. "Check the security cameras, she can't have gotten far" The entire group (consisting of Touya, Tomoyo, Naraku, Mei Lin, etc.) split up and started searching the house.

"Trust me, Sakura is smart she knows how to escape easily" said Touya. Li looked at the security cameras and started to forward until he stopped. He knew where she was. He laughed, he was worried for nothing. If she did take the underground tunnel, then she was in for a nice surprise.

Sakura laughed as she speeded through the tunnel. Now usually she wasn't one to break the enforced rules of driving, but she had a sweet car, and was in a deserted tunnel. She flew by, suddenly she stopped laughing.

Was it worth it to run away? I mean, if her brother was right, then wouldn't she be snatched by Snailgo (or whatever his name was) the minute she stepped into the public.

Sakura slowly paused, what was she going to do now? Work was too obvious and her brother knew where her apartment was. So Sakura slowly accelerated again and headed forward, she could stay at her friend's house. They wouldn't mind, though…… she didn't want them to get hurt.

"What am I going to do?" Sakura thought, maybe she hadn't figured out this escape plan thoroughly yet. "No be positive, at least you are away from those mafia people. You are now SAFE" she smiled, safe.

A word she hadn't believed for a while, but maybe now faith would be on her side. She drove until she found the end of the tunnel.

Standing there was Li Syaoran.

Li was standing at the exit of the tunnel, in sitting casually on his motorcycle in the middle of the road. He smirked; he knew where she was going. Sadly she didn't know that the exit led to a highway close to his house (or mansion). He stood there while the car slowed down. When it completely stopped, Li started walking towards the car.

"Now don't tell me you were planning to leave?" he asked.

He could see Sakura's face numb and pale. Obviously she wasn't expecting him.

Sakura stared at him, how did he get here? She felt so pissed off, "I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do." She replied stubbornly.

She tried to press the pedal, but the car would not start. "Huh"

Li smiled, "I believe you will need these to drive" with her car keys in his hands.

"Tell me something, why do you keep running when you know I will catch you!" he asked.

Sakura knew he was right; she could win against an entire mafia. But she didn't want to be pulled into this sort of thing again; she wanted to leave it all.

"Come on" said Li's voice. Sakura stared at him, "I won't allow you to drive the car so you will have to join me on the motorcycle"

Sakura's eyes widened, "No way, I am NOT going on the motorcycle and I am NOT going back. Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you all leave me alone?" Tears of frustration and anger fell down Sakura's cheeks.

"Why?" she mumbled softly.

Li stared at her breakdown. He knew it must have been hard on her, to be pulled into this with out a choice.

He glanced at her and wiped away her tears, "Because it's my duty to protect you" he whispered.

Sakura looked at him with large eyes and looked scared.

"What is it?" asked Li confused. He turned around to find some members of the Rebels pointing guns at them.

"He he, what are you going to do now Li? We're so deeply sorry but our leader is in need of this girl" said a member as he quickly grabbed Sakura.

"NO!" she yelled a loud.

"Stop it" she cried as she found Li trying to fend off the members.

Li quickly took out his gun and started shooting; he looked up to find Sakura being carried away to a nearby car. He ran, as the car started. He shot at the wheels and the car stop; he quickly looked up find the guys running away. Li carefully looked inside the car. Sakura wasn't there.

"FUCK"

"WHAT you couldn't get her?" snarled a man's voiced.

"I'm sorry b-but Li was there and we left her in t-t-the car and r-ran" said a frightened voice.

"You IDIOT"

And a gun shot was heard as the members of the Rebels outside cringed in fear.

* * *

I know what you are thinking? A pointless chapter…what does this have to do with the story? Wait and find out! Uh oh do you know where Sakura is?

It might take a bit longer to write the next chapter, but I promise I will have it out before Valentine's Day (February.14.2006)! This chapter isn't proof read because I was in a hurry to finish up this chapter.

**Finished Chapter:** _6:15pm January.24, 2006_

**Words:** _1,464 (in the story) In total: 1,666 words_

**Next Chapter Will Be Released:** _Before February.14, 2006_

**Aiming for: **_10+ reviews_


End file.
